


Leftover Pizza

by InkyOverlord



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, just some dumb fluff, not alot of plot going on, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Mike forgot to eat dinner
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Mike Schmidt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	Leftover Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be more content for this ship :/

Mike was running late tonight.

It wasn’t his fault though,even if the bosses claimed he was just being lazy,his phone didn’t charge during his quick nap break--well supposed to be a quick nap--until he overslept and is now dashing through the parking lot like a madman.

He threw the doors open,internally thankful that their rusty hinges didn’t break off,he couldn’t afford for it to be taken out of his pay.Despite how late he was running,he was surprised that none of the animatronics were wandering about.

Well all except for a particular brown bear.

As he entered the office,he spotted the bear himself,standing over his chair--as if he had been waiting for him.The bear looked up from the chair to the human,his ears twitch in acknowledgment of the other.

“Yeah yeah,i hear ya Freddy” Mike answered with a sigh,making his way into the office.

The glassy eyes followed him to his seat,Mike could practically feel the air from inside of the chair escape,letting out a pathetic wheeze.With a large animatronic looming over him,watching him check the tablet--there was really no need for him to rush to his job,other than the risk of being fired.

Despite Freddy’s lack of vocal cords or any sort of vocalization,the night guard was pretty certain that him and the bear were on good terms,even if at times it was hard to understand his movements--well for one,he hadn’t tried to kill him,so that's a start also the fact that the other would generally back off if Freddy was in the office with him,he wasn’t sure of the relationship Freddy had with the other’s but from his guess they might think of him as the ringleader of some sorts,the only one who had some attempt at retaliating was Foxy and even then he rarely popped out of his cove.

“Long day?” Mike spoke up,not looking away from his tablet,”you smell extra cheesy today”

God,he could smell the grease from his seat,he knew they don’t get washed often but it couldn’t hurt to use a wet wipe at least,he could imagine the poor bear getting a slimy pizza slapped across the face,the imagery was funny to him but probably not for him.

The bear nodded,his neck creaking as he did so before gesturing to his suit,a shine of grease reflecting off the faint light.

Mike tried to hide his smirk with his hand,”really? That sucks,next time I'll bring wipes, how's that sound bud?”

He was tempted to comfort the animatronic but decided against it,reminding himself that he was probably covered in grease,Freddy’s ears twitched in response,at least he appreciated the gestures.

Though the topic and thought alone of greasy food that was way past due date was making him feel a bit queasy—the night guard didn’t expect his stomach to rumble,then he realized that oh right,he forgot to have dinner.

Freddy’s ears perked up as he glanced over at the human,even though he couldn’t fully express it,his face did show worry–as if he thought he hurt the human.

Mike was quick to reassure the large bear,”I’m Fine Fred,kinda skipped dinner to get here on time”

That seemed to be enough to alarm the animatronic and his whole body perched up and move out of the office.

“H-Hey where do you think you're going!?” Mike exclaimed,watching the bear leave his sight,”don’t leave me you dope!”

Freddy didn’t respond back as his squeaky joints faintly echoed down the hall,disappearing from earshot.This definitely sent the guard into a state of anxiety,the bear was basically his bodyguard,he was practically back on his old ways–a sitting duck.He was tempted to chase after the bear though the fear surging through his body had left him practically glued to the chair.

He began to look through the cameras more often,wondering where in the world that blasted bear wandered off to—if he wanted to,Freddy could be sneaky.

Time passed,though he wasn’t sure how much had passed as his focus was glued to the monitor in his hands.Anxiety ran through his skin as his heartbeat was basically thumping out of his ears.

He heard the sounds of metal creaking coming closer and closer,instinctively,without checking,he launched himself to the button,he stayed against the button waiting for whoever was there to go away,however it never came.Now curious,he pressed the slight button only to be greeted with an unamused face of Freddy.

“Oh--uh” His voice trailed off as he opened the door,”sorry bud,thought you were the bird.”

The large bear stomps into the room to show his annoyance,though Mike’s apologetic look was quickly washed away as he noticed that the other was holding a plate,as he placed it onto the desk,it revealed to be a few slices of pizza,they looked at least warm from the way the cheese was oozing off the dough.

Mike glances back up at the bear,”you got that for me?”

Freddy nods in reply,an eager squeak creak from his neck.

“Yeah--no” He replies,shifting away from the slice,”i’m not eating that”

Ears of the bear flopped down as he looked on in disappointment,really Mike found it hard to even look the bear in the eyes as his heart sank in gulit.

“Oh no,you're not using those puppydog eyes on me Mr Fazbear” He states in a matter-of-factly tone,trying to act tough.

That had proven useless to the bear’s sadden expression,for a robot with limited movement he sure can convey a display of emotions to make the night guard feel bad—after all,Freddy was just trying to make sure his fleshy companion was okay.

Eventually Mike gave in,sighing,”alright,alright—I’ll have it”

Freddy immediately perked up as the night guard picked up the plate with the pizza in sight,he could see the animatronic staring back at him,waiting for him to consume it.

“You’re quite eager aren’t ya?” He quipped to the other,while staring at his first slice.

Well,down the hatch.

It only took one bite for him to think ‘processed’—he could definitely taste the chemicals in it,he knew he shouldn’t be surprised by that revelation,considering the circumstances but this stuff makes him wondered how kids eat this crap daily.Mike had finished one slice and he could feel the grease assault his intestines,he probably needed to eat a weeks worth of salads to get that stuff out of his system.

Though he glanced over to see Freddy very pleased to see him eat,his robotic ears twitched happily.

He was honestly surprised with how much the bear was expressing,it kinda made him feel almost giddy inside to see the other warm up to him,even if his stomach was begging for him to have some vegetables,he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

“Thanks Fredbear,I...appreciate the gesture” he said,watching the animatronic’s face light up in joy.

This was oddly the first time the animatronic express care for him,like genuine care for him—it was oddly nice to say the least,Mike was honestly surprised with himself at how much he enjoyed seeing the bear look happy,if eating a pizza made him happy Well screw his digestive system,he was gonna eat the whole plate.

Even if he regrets it the next day.


End file.
